Lady Song, Most High
by BluePhyre
Summary: Takes place after Rebel Angels, I suppose. Gemma, Kartik, Felicity, and Ann visit the Realms and find trouble with allies of the past. Will they survive? Temporary oneshot, will be updated if requested. T for gore and violence. About Ann... sorta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Great and Terrible Beauty or Rebel Angels**

Ok, I made this out of mere whimsy. Yes, as you question my understanding of 'whimsy' as you read, do know that I am knowledgeable to it's definition. -.-' Heh, read on...

-

-

-

"Gemma!" I watched as Felicity yelled to Gemma, who was trapped between the claws of a Winter Lands monster and the green grass of the garden. The monster was huge and furry, like a dog, but with blood red hair, long talons that could easily slide through ten men at once, and teeth just as big, dripping with lethal poison. On top of that giant dog monster, holding its leather reins to control who it attacked, was none other than our once dear Pip.

"Kill her, kill the _Most High_! I want to see her blood, smell it, taste it!" Pippa yelled, using the whip in her other hand to lash out at the monster. But she needn't do that, the monster was very intent on killing the girl beneath his massive paw already.

"Ann, here, take the amulet! Take it and run!" Gemma screamed at me, throwing her amulet towards me. Fumbling clumsily, I caught it, just as one of the monster's talons slid straight though Gemma's ribs, piercing her heart. She screamed in agony, arching her back like a scared black cat. Then, her life left her, and she fell limp, her eyes eternally wide open, fear frozen in the green orbs.

"Gemma!" Kartik, whose first trip to the Realms was _not_ going well, cried out for his lost lover and pulled out his sword, threatening to kill the monster _and_ Pippa. But he never got a chance to, either, because another monster similar to the one that had killed Gemma leapt out from behind, grabbing Kartik in his teeth. One crunch and the monster could impale Kartik with his teeth. But that wasn't what scared Kartik. It was the man on top of the monster that was laughing ruthlessly. "Amar…"

"Say goodbye, little brother! Soon you'll be among our ranks with your dear English lover!" Amar whipped the monster, and it bit down into Kartik, injecting it's venom into his blood, as well as crushing his lungs painfully.

"Gemma…" Tears formed in his eyes as the pain refused to leave. The monster, disgusted with the Indian crushed in his teeth, tossed him away, and Kartik landed right beside Gemma's body. I watched, crying hysterically, as he inched towards her, laying his head on her chest and shuddering, taking his last breath. Life left his body, as well. I'm afraid Lucy couldn't top this tragedy right here.

The monster controlled by Amar turned to me and advanced. I backed away, looking to Felicity in desperation. No use. She was being confronted by Pippa and her monster, and couldn't fight back, for she was too stricken with grief and betrayal.

"Ann, run!" Felicity yelled at me, and she ran as well, straight towards Amar and his monster. I ran, too, but not towards Pippa. I ran away, heading for the Gorgon. I knew this amulet was important, and needed to be protected with my life, as well as the rest of the Order's.

I climbed aboard the serpent ship and told her to take me to the Philon. She obliged and started down the river. As we disappeared, I watched Felicity engage battle with both of the monsters. I watched as she made them both advance towards her, from opposite ways at a speed fast enough to kill anyone in their path. Then, she stepped out of the way, her arm grazed by one of Pippa's monster's poison-filled fangs. The two monsters crashed into one another, killing both them and their riders instantly.

But I knew, Felicity was dying, too. She had had the poison injected into her blood stream, and there was only a small amount of time before she, too, collapsed, lifeless.

"What has happened to Most High?" the Gorgon asked, her yellow eyes showing she already knew the answer. I sighed, a tear running down my sickly pale cheek.

"She left us, Gorgon. And I'm going to miss her so much…" More tears escaped, and soon, I was crying on the wooden bottom of the boat.

"So will I, Lady Song. So will I…"

-

-

-

Ok, I have more lined up, but I'm too lazy to write anymore unless someone wants me to continue. -.-' Mere whimsy. That's it. Listening to emo music explains a lot, though. xD I'm very bored at the moment... -.-' Read, review. Ja' ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Great and Terrible Beauty or Rebel Angels**

I heard that the next book is coming out this fall. I hope so! I wonder if it's just a rumor, or if there really is a third book... Either way I'll be checking Barns and Nobles and Libba Bray's sight a lot once September comes. Sorry last chapter was so sad, but I was really depressed, since I'm in a rut with all my fruits basket stories... Heh, I haven't updated Neko Love II in like... a year. -.-' That's kinda pathetic... Anyway, read on.**  
**

-

-

-

"Ann…" I muttered as I kneeled on the bloodstained grass, holding my poisoned arm. It was erupting in pain, and I could definitely feel the poison spreading throughout my body quickly. But at least I had saved Ann. At least I had defeated our murderers. At least I could cross over with Gemma and Kartik…

My vision started blurring as I crawled over to Pippa's side. I pulled her head into my lap, tears escaping from my cold eyes. I had killed her. I had killed my beloved Pip… But it was for the best, right? She was corrupted, she had gone to the Winterlands. She was evil, and she could have killed even more people. I had saved them from her. But I still felt horrible…

I next visited Gemma's side. Of course, she was dead; she had been since her heart was pierced. I only hoped she would wait just a bit longer so my soul could meet mine. It would only take a few more minutes for life to escape me as well. I sighed sadly, stroking her vivid red hair. Even the copper tresses of hers were limp, soaked with blood. At least they were still colorful, just like when she was alive. Just like her.

When she came, everything changed. At first, I hated her. She was new and annoying. She didn't know her place! But then, we became acquaintances, linked by my secret fancy for a gypsy boy. It was a secret that held us together. We had still hated each other deeply, but at least we were linked. I guess it was always like that with us. I can tell she didn't always trust me, didn't always like me. First, it was a mere affair that linked me to her. Then, it was our pretend Order with Pippa and Ann. The secret of the Realms kept us together for the rest of the time, until death. I suppose I was her friend, but I may never know.

A glance at Kartik, that Indian lover of Gemma's, made my heart boil over with loathing. Or was it jealousy? He shared more secrets with Gemma. Some of them will never reach my ears. He was in love with her. It was a forbidden love, but a love nonetheless. And she loved him, too. I was extremely jealous. I, the great Felicity Worthington who possessed everything a lady could possibly want, never experienced love, and I suppose I never will. Fancy, maybe, but love just wasn't there for me.

Amar, that was the other Indian's name, right? He was Kartik's brother, I think. That's why Kartik was so scared when he killed him. His own brother, how could he have fought off and killed him? But I killed him, and I killed Pippa. How could I possibly kill Pippa? She was like a dear sister to me, and I killed her! I'm a terrible person… If Gemma was there, she would say that thing wasn't Pippa, not anymore. She was once Pippa, I suppose. But now she's not. Pippa wouldn't kill anybody, and certainly not me. That's what I try to believe. It doesn't satisfy my conscience. I never knew I _had_ a conscience to begin with!

"Lady Strength!" A voice called out. I looked over to where it was coming from. There was Aisha and a few of the other Untouchables. They were here to save me! I might not die after all! My hopes all dashed away, though, when everything faded into black. It was like a veil of darkness being draped over me. This was the end. I would cross over with Gemma and Kartik. I would die, but live on. I would be free.

-

-

-

I know, short (SHORT!? It's not even one thousand words... -.-'), but I don't really feel like doing more than one POV per chapter right now, and if I continue in Fee's POV, it'll give a bit of the next chapter away. -.-' You must be wondering what I mean. It's kinda obvious, though... I mean, if her POV continues... -.-' But anyway... Read, review. Ja' ne!  



End file.
